


Christmas in June

by Winnychan



Series: Spring Fever (Winnyverse) [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Movie), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Churring, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Realistic Turtle Anatomy, Turtlecest, Twentysomething Mutant Ninja Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnychan/pseuds/Winnychan
Summary: It's Spring again, and Leonardo is feeling especially generous.  Formerly published in Sneefee's very first RxL anthology, way back in 2008.





	Christmas in June

  
  
Raph arched his neck and let his gaze lash over the pipe-work, but was too overwhelmed to really see more than shadow and dark glints of metal. He could only feel, and hear the scrape of his shell against the concrete and the rushing of water from a nearby storm drain, head spinning and pounding. He’d long since forgotten that this had started as a struggle. He could barely remember to breath.

He thought it might be strange, to look down and face the fact that he was doing all of this with his straight-laced, butt munch big brother. But when he finally dared a downward glance, he only managed to impale his gold-spun gaze on the sight of him. The truth was that in that surreal, spinning moment… he looked  _nothing_ like Leo. Barely even registered in his brain as Leo.  The deciding moment had come, and looking away was not even an option.

This creature was slender and smooth, and alternately pressing nervous kisses onto the plates of his plastron and casting hungry glances down at his cock. This creature was… it was… Raph didn’t really know what it was. But it was  _something else._

No. In all the twenty-one fucked up and isolated years he had lived, Raph could swear he had never laid eyes on a creature like this.

The blue mask had been tugged down and hung around his neck like a ribbon, the long ends dangling between them. He seemed to grow irritated with it and paused to toss the mask tails over one shoulder and out of the way before going back to the very serious business of pumping Raphael’s cock with precision and urgency. His deft hands knew how to apply just the right amount of twist and pressure. Sometimes he would distract himself and go back to kissing and mouthing his chest plates, but Leo was inevitably lured back to the thick, shiny, indigo-black skin of Raph’s phallus, and green flash of his fist sliding back and forth on it.

When he finally did look up, Leonardo’s gaze filled with rare and lovely shyness. Though he continued to jerk him off steadily, Raph still knew it – could smell it, actually -- when his lover spiked with fresh alarm. Leo’s eyes found Raph’s and locked on them. His fist slowed, and then he seemed to forget the hand job entirely in favor of holding it gently and studying Raph’s face. His eyes were bright with equal parts lust and terror, dancing over his face as if desperately searching for something there, and not yet sure if he was seeing it.

Raph had every reason to grow cold with suspicion. They’d been through it often enough before. Leo would leap up in no time and start stammering about how they probably shouldn’t do this. He would want to stop, and he would apologize way too much and freak them both out, bemoaning because he had been the one to initiate it – again! He might launch into an awkward string of confessions. and go on about how hard all of this was for him, and curse himself for still wanting what he knows they can’t have, and… yeah.  Usually that look on Leo’s face means ‘game over’.

 _Or… not?_ Raph is not expecting it, and almost startles when the other turtle reaches for his cock. Leo went back to jerking him off without a word of explanation, even picking up the pace as if it might distract them both from the fact that he’d gone completely weird for a second there.

Raph was confused now, so very confused, but it also felt really good and he was not about to shut things down.  He began to wonder if he had been wrong after all. The weirdness wasn’t what it seemed to be – it didn’t mean what he’d thought it meant. Hope bloomed in his chest. He was starting to gasp and forgetting to breathe.

There’s something telling in the way that Leo’s burning gaze kept flashing down, and the determined way his lips were pursed. Raph recognized it as the look his brother usually wore when he was trying to talk himself into a very un-Leo-like decision. He was only just starting to guess the truth when Leo spoke to confirm it.

“Raph.” His face curved away. He spoke like he could barely get the words out. “Can I…”

Raphael opened his mouth to find that he, too, had suddenly lost the ability to speak. First it was purely surprise, and when he finally did gather his wits enough to try, all that came out was a familiar groan: that taboo sound they hardly ever discussed but all knew intimately. Once the churring started, it became as involuntary as a bad case of hiccoughs. A damned  _nuisance_ , historically… but on an instinctual level, Raph could only welcome it. It was natural, always their first step towards bliss. In the moment, it had never been hard for him to just accept it. He pushed it out of his sinuses, letting the sound hum out from his chest and send ripples of pleasure coursing through him.

He figured the churring would make his approval pretty obvious.  But just to be sure they understood each other, he went ahead and gave Leo a quick and adamant nod.  _Oh yes. You can,_  his eyes said.  _You SO can, yes yes yes..._

His adamant affirmative rekindled some of the spark in Leo’s eyes. He breathed the rest of his question like it had just become much easier. “Can I go down on you?” There was a ragged husk in his voice that struck Raph as fucking sexy. “I want to. Let me suck you off, okay?”

“Nnnh… nnyeah,” Raph managed to growl. He reached for Leo, urgently cupping the back of his skull in both hands and trying to tug him closer. “Hhhh…p-please…”

Leo went rigid and then shook out of his grasp. “Whoa, wait. Hold on.” He kept a hold of his cock but gave him a small shove with the other hand. “No, I’m sorry. You don’t get to do that.”

Raph’s only response was to make a small creak in the back of his throat and stare at him with pure confusion.  _Huh?_

Leo could see at once that his bewilderment was genuine and dropped his eyes quickly. He spoke in a voice that had retracted all of its earlier sharpness, for all that he remained unyielding. “No hands. You have to let  _me_  do this. I’m not about to let you…” A frown flashed across his expression as Leo found himself unwilling to give voice to the only words that he could think of to describe exactly what Raph was not allowed to do. “It’s degrading. And… disrespectful,” he stalled, still searching his vocabulary for some adequate description that wouldn’t violate his oath. “You can’t just…”

“F-fuck yer face…?” Raph suggested, happy to help him out. He broke into a huge grin.

Leo’s mouth twitched with distaste. He gave a soft ‘hmph’ from the back of his throat before slinking closer and beginning to tug on his cock again. “No hands. That won’t be a  _problem_  for you, will it?”

“Shh… sure. Nnneh! Nnh… I mean, n-naw! S’like…hey, whatever!” Raph was trying not to laugh now – both at his pathetic struggle to be articulate, and at Leo for being such a fussy schizophrenic. “I mean it.. Whh…w-whatever y’want, Leo. Rrrh. Sounds... sounds great. Jus’… nnhh, God, jus’.. jus’  _do it_...”

Now that it was game on again, some of his shyness returned. Leo looked at him like he didn’t know to do or say.  The jerking motion ceased and he just held it in a gentle squeeze as he came nearer. He pressed in close enough to make their upper plates click together, and tilted his head to suck at Raph’s throat in that sensual, possessive way of his.  _Probably his substitute kissing,_ he thought with irony, but didn’t call him out on it. Secretly he really liked it. He nuzzled at Leo and churred louder to encourage him.

“Shhhh… okay. That’s fine. I will, then...” Maybe misreading his approval as urgency, Leo said these words as if it was Raph he was trying to sooth and assure; however Raph had a sneaking suspicion that Leo was talking more to himself. After all, RAPH wasn’t the one doing all of the blushing and freaking out here. He decided to chalk up his lack of annoyance as another stupid side effect of mating season. Instead, the whole thing struck him as kind of… adorable. He looked down, watching Leo shush him and whisper assurances under his breath as he began a trail of kisses down the final length of his plastron. “I will, okay? I’ll do it…”

There was one last spooked glance up, a look that made Raph’s heart squeeze.  _Leo…_ For one mad moment, he even considered breaking the ‘no hands’ rule just to grab him in a restraining hug. He clamped his throat down instead, trying to wrest back some control from his voice box. Leo had looked terrified. _We can wait, I can wait, you don’t gotta do this!_ But before he could get out anything coherent, Leo tucked his head down and slid his mouth over the tip.

Apparently that first step was all he needed to forget his every hesitation. Leo began to lick and suckle with abandon. He tried teasing the soft purple nubs with experimental little flicks and swirling them against the flat of his tongue. He reached between Raph’s legs with his free hand to take hold of his tail and pull it closer. The other slid down to close his fist right at the place where his cock emerged from the swollen, hyper-sensitive folds of his aroused cloaca. He slowly pumped it at the base to coax Raph’s length to its fullest, and then readjusted his grip to guide it deeper into his mouth.

Hands still pressed to the wall obediently, Raph could only stare down at him, unable to silence the call to mate that was now tossing his diaphragm against his gut and tearing up from his chest, past his lips, to echo off the curving sewer walls. It was such a compelling and impossible sight, watching Leo suck on his penis like it was a strange and intriguing new plaything – blowing him like he loved the look, the feel, the taste… everything about it.

Raphael could not even bring himself to feel smug about this revelation. He had to admit, he was loving this too.

He began to lose sense of things shortly after that. It was too much, too good… Already higher thought was beginning to elude him. His knees buckled and he had to catch himself, splaying his palms on the gritty tunnel wall behind him and shifting to set his shell more securely against it, so the grooves of his shell caught on chinks in the uneven brickwork. Then he could think of nothing, and later would remember nothing but ecstasy of Leo’s hot, hungry mouth swallowing him. He bucked and swore and howled and begged for him not to stop.

* * *

 

This was Leonardo’s favorite part. Raphael probably did not realize the things he was capable of saying, the crazy broken pleas that could fly out of his mouth during these peaking moments. Every filthy encouragement, every surreal promise and impossible scrap of praise that fell from his mouth in the gasps between churring had a deep and stirring effect on Leo, like the sweet and deadly music of a Siren. Leonardo shuddered and threw more passion into his efforts, greedily drinking in every drop of those words that continued to spill from Raph’s lips and wash him with a feeling of rare and forbidden ecstasy.

He could always tell when Raph was going to come, and go all the way with it. His vocalizations would always shift, going high-pitched and somehow alien, a sound that he could never in a million years associate with his rough and tumble brother. In the back of his mind where he had locked away the worst of his self-loathing insecurities, Leonardo was deeply ashamed of the sound. He could not help his lurch of queasy mortification at the thought that he must make such cries himself whenever Raph brought  _him_  to a full orgasm.

There wasn’t time to dwell on it. Already he had been given the next indication of just how close Raph was. His bucking ceased and he was no longer rocking, no longer bunching his muscular legs or scraping at the walls. The rhythm of traditional human copulation was broken as he suddenly wanted nothing more than to press and hold fast, moved instinctively to push and push and fully sheath himself in the tight pocket of heat encasing him.

But in this case, that place happened to be Leo’s mouth. The nubs were hard and protruding now, and he could even feel Raph’s swollen member pulsing under the sensitive skin of where his tongue cupped it.  _Pre-cum and blood,_  he thought dazedly. More blood was rushing into his cock, and now the soft, fleshy nubs –harmless only moments ago, and oh so much fun to lick and play with – soon they would be sharp and fully extended. He knew it was just moments now until he had to pull away and finish him off with his hands. Some part of Leo– some irreparably bent and twisted slut that lived inside him – didn’t really want to.

Prongs were such a cruel trick of evolution, designed with the archaic intent of locking them into place and holding fast to the sheath of even a wildly resisting lover. God damn, if there wasn’t something incredibly sexy about that thought… But even so, Leo knew those prongs were never meant to encounter the soft and fragile flesh lining the insides of his mouth.  _Time’s up_ , he thought with regret.

Ignoring the unfriendly spikes digging into his cheeks, Leonardo gave him one last pull of long and lovely suction and intense pressure. He was rewarded with the first exotic taste of someone else’s semen splashing into his mouth before he finally jerked away, releasing him with a wet gasp.

Raphael’s howl strangled with loss at their forceful separation, but moments later it didn’t seem to matter anymore as he fell back into his usual shameless keening. Leo continued to grip Raph’s cock, pumping it gently – not to excite him, but just to help postpone the inevitable effect that exposure to the chill spring air always had on the length and intensity of their orgasms. His other arm and shoulder were bracing him now, keeping a safe distance between them. On the off-chance that Raph would frenzy and try to overpower him, he would be prepared to throw him off.

By the time the last waves of his orgasm had ebbed, Raphael had fallen to his knees and dragged Leo down with him. He wrapped Leo in a fierce embrace, panting and shaking, face buried into his shoulder, letting Leo slowly rock him and press kisses onto the top of his head. Feeling their wet, sticky plastrons pressed together was incredibly sexy… The realization of this was a little unsettling, so he distracted himself with the amusing thought of how his caution had been wholly unnecessary this time. Right now, Raph was about as ferocious as a shivering kitten in his arms.

Just when he’d thought that the moment could not possibly get any more wonderful, he glanced down in surprise, hearing Raph’s stifled, half-coherent mumbling “God. Can’t believe that ya… I mean, ya actually…  _Jesus_ , Leo.”

“You liked that, huh…?” Leo murmured, toying with the knot of Raph’s bandanna. He was secretly very glad that Raph’s head was turned away and pillowed on his shoulder now. It meant no one could see him blush.

He could feel Raph’s body relaxing quickly. Already it seemed that he was draped on Leo more than clinging to him. “Liked it?  _Liked?_  Are ya serious? That ain’t the word. That – I mean,  _that_  was. It was, like. I can’t even compare it. Cause. I don’t know. You could try to, and whatever it is – it could be the best thing ever, right? Best thing in the world. I would still be like, fuck you. Your shit is lame. I got somethin’… mm.” He nuzzled at Leo’s neck, “S’ way better.”

“Yeah?” Leo found these glowing, drowsy-voiced descriptions to be quite endearing. He gave Raph’s shoulder a playful poke and prompted, “No sleeping. Feel free to keep going, actually.”

“Heh. So… okay, f’one thing it was just – out of  _no where_ , you know? Christ. I barely had time to go, ‘Whoa. WHOA, you mean –he’s gonna—? And next thing I know, it’s like – ‘Holy  _shit!_ ’ It’s like… like it’s Christmas. Like it fucking came early. And you’re, I mean – you’re down there, with your tongue. And it’s like… it’s  _doin’_ stuff, and…”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Leo unwound his arms from Raph and sat up straighter, peering down at him dubiously. “Did I—” The corner of his mouth pulled wryly. “Did I  _hear_  you right just now? Because I could have sworn you just said that the mind-blowing oral-sex we just had was like  _Christmas._ ”

“Nah. You heard me! But you can –“ Raph paused to avert his head slightly and give a huge yawn before settling in and continuing, “—y’know… call me out, r’whatever. Gimme’ some lip about bein’ a total sap. But I don’t even care. Shit was like Christmas, damn it! Christmas in June…”

Leo pulled away to look at him head, his lips curling with amused disbelief. “I’m not saying any of this because you’re being  _sappy_ , Raph. It’s just… come on! _Christmas?_ Coming from you, that should be an insult!”

“Huh?” Raph lifted his head to look at him. “Whaddya mean?”

“Raph! You’re joking, right? You HATE Christmas! Every single year, the holidays come and you’re stomping around, tearing down decorations. You start complaining about how superficial and stupid everything is and snarl at everyone who seems to be enjoying themselves… You’re the biggest Scrooge I ever met! Remember?”

Raph’s offended look melted into a puzzled frown. He glanced down, then sat back on his heels to give Leo with a sheepish grin. “Oh yeah.”

Leo stared for a moment, then bowed his head and let his shoulders shake with helpless laughter. "Heaven forbid that Don or Mike should try to play music that is even  _slightly_ festive. And I’m pretty sure nobody ELSE has forgotten the great honey roasted ham fiasco of 2004… Or when you stormed into Mike’s room, grabbed his TV, and tossed it over the upper level balcony?”

“Whatever,” Raph grumped. “Don fixed it, didn’t he?”

“That’s not the point. You nearly gave everyone sitting down in the common room a heart attack! And all for what? Because he was watching some Christmas program in there and had the volume turned up too loud.”

“It’s – he – okay, it wasn’t just ANY Christmas program. It was the Grinch Who Stole Christmas!” Raph spluttered.

“So?” Leo laughed.

“He’s already seen it a bazillion times! And there’s all this – this  _singing_  in it, like, really HORRIBLE singing! And he’s in there singing too, and it’s blaring through the walls, and—“

“Do you even  _hear_  yourself?” Leo chuckled. “Do you  _hear_ how completely psycho that sounds?”

“YEAH, WELL WHOVILLE CAN SUCK MY ASS!” Raph boomed, shaking a dramatic fist in the air. He deflated, feigning an irritable sulk and muttering to himself. “Yahoo Do Ray, Da Hoo Do Ray… What the FUCK is that supposed to be, huh? Don’t mean  _nothing!_ ”

“Yyyeah. The POINT I’d like to make here is, all that crazy stuff you just ranted?  _That_  Christmas? I’m sorry, Raph. But my blowjobs are better than that.”

“ALRIGHT ALREADY!” Raph roared, “I apologize! I give up! I take it ALL BACK. Pshh, Christmas. What the fuck was I thinking? From now on, your blowjobs are… fuck, I dunno. New Years? Nah. Buncha tourist dipshits, standin’ around in the cold to watch a disco ball, that’s fucking retarded. That leaves... uh. Hey, is it Friday? Cause’ if it is? Damn. That would be a pretty Good Friday.”

“Not Friday, sorry,” Leo smirked. “Not even close to Friday.”

“FINE! NO HOLIDAY FOR YOU!” Raph leapt forward and tackled him to the ground. Leo went down laughing, putting up very little resistance as Raph straddled him and pinned his wrists down on either side of his face. “I give up! Anyway, who needs em? They all suck anyway, and— no! WAIT!” He broke into a grin. “FUCKING HALLOWEEN! Yes! How’d I forget that one? Geez! Okay, it’s settled. Your blowjob was like Halloween. There, y’happy?”

“Uh, sure,” Leo managed, still shaking with laughter. “I guess it will do.”

“Damn right, it’ll do!” Raph leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Leo’s and baring his teeth, playfully menacing. He released one of Leo’s hands to stab a finger in his face. “You’re blowjobs -- are Halloween -- and that’s final!”

“Hah.” Leo saw his opening and took it, locking one ankle around Raph’s calf and executing a throw with such ease and efficiency of movement as to make it look entirely casual. Raph gave a squawk of protest and started to squirm, but Leo redistributed his weight in a slight way that made it easy to overpower him. “So if that was Halloween… it’s not over  _already_ , is it?”

“Uh.  Why?” Raph lowered his voice and started to grin. “Ya want s’more candy?”

“Mmm,” Leonardo purred, tilting closer to brush his beak against the underside of his jaw. “Trick or Treat…”


End file.
